The Sugar Cube
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: Sometimes it's the little things that no one notices that mean something far greater than we can expect.


**Kay so this is my first attempt at a Death Note story so be gentle. It is full of fluffyness so forgive me those who are used to my darker tendencies. General warnings apply.**

**CONTAINST SEXUAL/ HOMOSEXUAL CONTENT**

**NOT SUITIBLE FOR CHILDREN**

**NOT MY CHARACTERS **

**Mistress Slytherin**

* * *

Light watched as Ryuzaki piled sugar cubes into his coffee as was his custom except this time the sugar cubes weren't falling in precision…they were making a messy pile as he spoke. Light watched as the last one fell off the top of the pile and onto the table, alone just as Ryuzaki finished telling them that they should leave the case…again. Anger filled him yet something about the way Ryuzaki was sitting, the way that he simply stared at that one cube of sugar- it bothered him. Suddenly things clicked into place. His shoulders relaxed and a small sigh fell from his lips. Ryuzaki stiffened in his chair looking at him with wide eyes. How could he have been so blind? How could they have missed it? Ryuzaki, L, whatever his name may be…he was always pushing them away. Hadn't he said it before? That Light was his first friend?

"Geeze." He said softly rubbing his forehead. The room which had previously been filled with shouts of outrage was silence by him- Ryuzaki was still looking at him eyes wide expression blank.

"Light?" His father said gruffly. Light shook his head with a small smile and reached forward grabbing the lone sugar cube and popping it into his mouth. Ryuzaki blinked his mouth dropping open. With a sight Light lifted his wrist showing Ryuzaki the hand-cuffs.

"You're not alone Ryuzaki, even if you took off these handcuffs you wouldn't be alone." Carefully he settled his hand on Ryuzaki's shoulder frowning when he felt his friend flinch under his touch. Swiftly, not even knowing why himself he wrapped his arms around the smaller, slimmer shoulders and pulled Ryuzaki into a hug. His father and the others gasped but didn't move or say anything probably shocked beyond words.

"L-Light-kun" Ryuzaki stuttered in the awkwardness of the situation but Light didn't release his friend if anything he tightened his grip further.

"Stop trying to do everything on your own Ryuzaki, we are here to help you." He whispered before pulling away and tussling Ryuzaki's inky black hair, he'd never noticed how soft it was before…pushing the thought aside he looked at the computer screen once more ignoring the open stares. "So, what should we do next?" he asked. Later after the awkwardness had been smoothed away and not-so-healthy doses of cake were consumed by Ryuzaki Light found himself staring at the computer without really seeing what was written. Every one else had gone home- though he couldn't blame them it was nearly one o' clock in the morning after all. His mind whirred with thoughts- though none of them were about the case. When had he come to notice the way Ryuzaki drank his coffee? How was it that no one else was able to see what he had seen earlier? How was it that he was able to predict what Ryuzaki was feeling and why would he want to? He sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair.

"Something wrong?" Ryuzaki asked tilting his head to the side a fork resting on his bottom lip in a thoughtful way. Light frowned, why was that gesture so oddly endearing?

"Stockholm Syndrome." He said with a sigh. Ryuzaki tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Eh?" He asked- again with the endearing expression! How could someone with such a cunning mind look so…so innocent! He huffed.

"I've got Stockholm syndrome." He pouted- something he hadn't done since…well, never! What the hell was going on! Ryuzaki tilted his head a little further to the side the fork pulling his lip oddly- dare he think it- _cutely_. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Stockholm syndrome?" Ryuzaki said slowly. Light tried and failed to manage a glare.

"Yes, the psychological phenomena where a captive beings _liking_ his capture." He retorted angry at himself and the world in general- the fork fell to the ground with a defining clink and he blushed realizing too late what that had sounded like. Wide blue grey eyes were staring at him with an unreadable expression and he winced.

"Light-kun…" Ryuzaki whispered red spreading across his cheeks in a way that was defiantly _not _appealing- at least that was what Light told himself.

"No- I mean- ah! Just forget I said anything!" He said flustered. He rubbed at his eyes only then realizing how tired he was. Cool hands grasped his startling him and when he opened his eyes he realized just a little too late that Ryuzaki was too close to him. A second later and all he could think was how soft Ryuzaki's lips were, and how despite all the cake his friend ate how thin he was as his arms involuntarily slid around Ryuzaki's waist. He sighed completely lost as a warm tongue slid against his in a rhythmic dance neither of them knew the steps to. It was soft and curious, though their bodies were both hard-lines and graceful angles. When at last Ryuzaki pulled away- Light knew that there was no turning back. He'd never considered himself gay, though it did explain his lack of interest in the opposite sex though if he thought about it he'd never been interested in appearances be it male or female. If anything he was a bibliophile, yet Ryuzaki…he seemed to fit perfectly against him and though every thing about the situation screamed wrong- everything about Ryuzaki _felt_ right. Carefully he lifted a hand making sure that his other arms was still wrapped securely around Ryuzaki's waist and traced the now plump bottom lip so gently that his finger hardly touched the soft flesh.

"Light…" Ryuzaki whispered in a way that made Light want to scream and cry at the unfairness of the world. Taking a slow, shaky breath he leaned his head against Ryuzaki's chest.

"Hey, Ryuzaki…" He whispered his voice trembling. "Have you ever wondered what it would have been like- had we met differently?" He tightened his grip around Ryuzaki's waist and pressed his ear against the thin surprisingly muscular chest so that he could hear the steady heart beat.

"No" Ryuzaki said cradling Light's head in one arm while the other rested on his shoulders. "But I imagine we'd be an unstoppable team- if I hadn't thought you were Kira." Light let out a soft laugh that sounded more like a dry sob even in his own ears.

"I could imagine it." He said quietly. "We'd be the best of friends- we would solve cases all over the world together and probably kick each other's butts all the time." He couldn't tell what kind of expression Ryuzaki was wearing but he'd like to imagine that he was smiling.

"What is your point?" Ryuzaki asked ruining his illusion. Light sighed shaking his head.

"There is no point Ryuzaki." He said tiredly.

"Then why bring it up?" Light could tell by his tone that Ryuzaki was getting bored. Slowly Light released his hold and leaned back without looking at Ryuzaki, he didn't want to see whatever expression was being shown on that face.

"I suppose…" He said suddenly feeling weary in a way that had nothing to do with the long hours he'd been pulling lately. "I suppose that if there were any reason, it would be this: even if Kira's powers were returned to me right now as you seem to believe they would be…" He looked Ryuzaki in the eye terrified of the emotion he was willingly giving the other. "I would give it up in an instant." He closed his eyes hiding away the brief moment where he'd allowed someone in. "I couldn't continue on such a path when I've found something so precious." He whispered a bitter smile on his lips as a tear fell. He laughed tightly. How emotional he was today…maybe he was becoming gay- crying and talking of futures that would never exist. Without warning he stood, if it hadn't been for his arms still wrapped securely around Ryuzaki's waist, Ryuzaki would have fallen. Carefully, once he was sure that his friend- whom he'd just made out with (a thought which was still a bit odd for him)- had found his balance he released his hold. "Sorry Ryuzaki, but unlike you I am human and I need sleep." He said not once looking at his friend- whom he had made out with (inwardly he flinched at the idea though he didn't regret it).

"Okay." Ryuzaki said without emotion as he followed Light to the elevators. Once inside Light had to gasp when a hand wound around his. Blinking confusedly he looked at Ryuzaki, shock overwhelming him.

"Stop trying to push me away Light-kun…" Ryuzaki quoted with a small smile. "Even if I took off these handcuffs- you would still be my first kiss." Light's eyes widened. First…kiss? He let out a small laugh and pulled Ryuzaki into his arms relishing in the way his warm figure seemed to fit perfectly against him.

"I find that hard to believe when you're so unbelievably cute." He teased nuzzling Ryuzaki's neck. Great now he was being lovy-dovy too! What had happened to his composure?! Yet seeing the red creeping across Ryuzaki's neck told him that it didn't matter.

"Cute?" Ryuzaki said disbelief evident in his voice. Light couldn't help it, before he knew what was happening Ryuzaki was letting out small pants and his lips were attached to the pale neck tasting and sucking until a red mark was visible. He eyed it with pride licking it once more before tightening his grip on the evidently weak-kneed Ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki if you don't stop making those delicious little noises your first kiss wont be the only thing I'll be taking tonight." He warned trying desperately to get himself under control. Ryuzaki's eyes were completely dilated as they looked at him and he knew before the words even left the swollen lips that he was lost.

"Light…that was the idea." Ryuzaki whispered. Light shuddered and gently, surprisingly gently considering the need that was running through him he pressed Ryuzaki against the wall of the elevator and kissed him. Jolts of pleasure filled him with each hesitant brush of tongue and each velvety swipe of lush lips, he hardly noticed when the elevator chimed and the doors opened. If he hadn't felt so strongly the need to make it to a bed- Ryuzaki would have lost his virginity in the elevator. At first they tried to continue kissing as they entered the room, but grace and blindness didn't seem to work for them and after a few frustrating seconds Light growled deeply and in a feat of strength lifted Ryuzaki into his arms. Little things…things that he'd never noticed before seemed to make themselves known to him- the way Ryuzaki's hands clung to him. How small those hands were and how soft they felt when he'd grasped them and settled the small body onto the soft bed covers. How incredibly delicate each finger looked upon closer inspection as he kissed each one before returning to softly panting lips. The way Ryuzaki trembled when he settled his hand on the small silver button to his jeans, or the small gasp as the zipper was undone. Yet something within Light refused to make this fast or unfeeling- instead it seemed that everything he did was loaded to the brim with feelings. Feelings he hadn't recognized before or perhaps had denied or refused to acknowledge. The large white shirt came off with slow deliberateness and he didn't need Ryuzaki's amazed eyes to tell him that he was studying Ryuzaki's pale flesh with rapt attention his fingers following the path his eyes laid out pinching and caressing instinctively. Soon even that wasn't enough and without a second thought his mouth followed making sure that not a spot was left untouched by him. He panted struggling as urges to take warred with urges to taste and touch. His own clothes came off in a flurry of movement- his shirt flying off somewhere his neatness lost in the moment his pants following suit. When finally they were both naked he hesitated allowing them both time to collect their breath as he hovered over his soon to be lover.

"Ryuzaki…" he whispered, the word falling from his lips like a prayer. Glazed eyes settled on him the answer clear within their depths yet still he had to hear it.

"Please Light." Ryuzaki whispered saying it with his eyes, yet Light was stuck, in theory he knew what to do but he didn't want to hurt Ryuzaki. As if understanding his meaning Ryuzaki smiled. "The side table." he whispered. Light nodded and reached over smiling when he found a tube of strawberry scented lotion. Coating his fingers he pushed Ryuzaki's legs apart and pressed a kiss to his knee before slowly and carefully easing his finger into Ryuzaki's entrance. The muscles around him tensed.

"Relax…" He soothed when Ryuzaki began to tremble. Carefully he leaned up and pressed a kiss to the shaking lips before pulling the finger out and sliding it back in. "See?" he whispered nuzzling the soft neck. "I won't hurt you Ryuzaki I promise, we'll take it as slow as you need." Ryuzaki nodded his head and wrapped his arms around Lights' neck. Gradually the muscles around his finger relaxed accepting the intrusion as he slowly moved it in and out denying his own body.

"L-Light." Ryuzaki whispered tightening his hold. "Another." He urged. Light nodded and slowly added a second finger pausing when Ryuzaki let out a small noise.

"You alright?" He asked softly kissing the skin beside his lover's ear. Ryuzaki nodded and his body relaxed.

"More." He whispered this time pushing down on the fingers, Light let out a small gasp himself when the rest of his finger slid in and had to take a moment to compose himself before he could move them stretching carefully until he was told to add another. The third went in with a small amount of pain Ryuzaki having learned to relax and accept occasionally even thrusting back- something which never failed to make Light gasp.

"Ryuzaki." He finally gasped out his voice pleading. He couldn't hold back any more he had to do something! Blue grey eyes looked at him with understanding.

"Light…please…" Ryuzaki whispered his voice more vulnerable than he'd ever heard it before. Suddenly his need to take it slow asserted its self giving him enough control so that he wouldn't hurt Ryuzaki. Taking a deep breath he aligned himself and spread more lotion across his arousal before with more patience than he thought he could possibly endure he pressed forward achingly slowly. Ryuzaki tensed at the clear size difference of the invasion tears gathering at the corner of his eyes causing Light to pause and lean forward kissing them away before they could fall.

"Almost there." He soothed kissing Ryuzaki before moving again pushing further and further until he was completely inside. Forcing himself to relax he reached out loosing Ryuzaki's fists from where they were gripping the sheets knuckles white.

"Light." He whimpered. "…hurts…" he whispered. Light kissed him again ignoring his own pulsing need and using every drop of control he'd gained to keep himself from simply pounding into the delicious body. It was hard for him not to think about the impossibly tight heat around him throbbing in tune with him.

"Ryuzaki I have to move." He said tightly. He felt Ryuzaki nod and shifted shocked when the body beneath his arched a keening sound falling from Ryuzaki's lips.

"Th-That…" Ryuzaki panted. "Again!" Light shifted once more causing the same reaction. Suddenly he understood and with careful movements slid out before with one quick movement thrusting forward making sure to hit the same spot. Ryuzaki let out a shout and clutched at his shoulders digging his nails in deeply as he pulled out and repeated the movement. Once again he felt the world drifting away from him the only thoughts being small observances as primal need took over. Ryuzaki's face as they joined again and again, the way the shadows seemed to play tricks on him caressing Ryuzaki the way he had earlier. He felt like he was climbing a ladder each step taking him closer to something that he just couldn't quite grasp until suddenly and without warning Ryuzaki tightened impossibly and a cry more beautiful than any choir he'd ever heard caused the world to fall away completely. He was soaring and falling and blind to everything, and all that was there was Ryuzaki and him and a world of endless blissful oblivion. When he came to he was on top of a sleeping Ryuzaki covered in Ryuzaki's fluids, a small smile tugged at his lips as he watched the peaceful look on his lover's face. Carefully he pulled out wincing when Ryuzaki whimpered and waiting until the lithe body was relaxed again before shifting them so that Ryuzaki was comfortably curled into him. For the first time in months Light fell asleep care free of the world around him.

_The next day…_

"Where's L?" Light's father asked as he entered the common room. The other's shrugged and Watari smiled as he entered.

"L and Light-kun are sleeping in I believe." He said. No one noticed that L's room wasn't on the screens at the moment. Chief Yagumi nodded his head seemingly in understanding.

"They must have worked late last night; you know how they can get." He said accepting a cup of tea from Watari who seemed to be having a coughing fit.

"Indeed." He said once he got it under control. "They were very…thorough in their investigation- especially Light-kun." He said his eyes sparkling. Chief Yagumi smiled widely.

"That's my son!" He said proudly. Watari smiled and bowed as the sound of the elevator arriving reached their ears. Chief Yagumi frowned as his son walked in- carrying L…

"What happened to him?" Matsuda asked. Light ignored the blush staining Ryuzaki's cheeks and smiled disarmingly.

"He twisted his ankle last night." He said carefully setting Ryuzaki down in his usual chair though Ryuzaki couldn't hide the wince as his bottom made contact with the cushions.

"Must have bruised my hip too when I landed." He said absently avoiding everyone's eyes and the rather smug grin Light was wearing.

"Maybe…" Light said before smiling widely and lifting one of the large stacks of papers- Ryuzaki glared.


End file.
